Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to catching and trapping insects or bugs catcher and trapper. More particularly, it deals with some effective sanitary methods and hand-held devices that enable the users to quickly catch and trap insects or bugs by interception means and crushing or smashing those targeted caught and trapped ones and preventing or minimizing the spillage of their bodily debris and exuded body fluids, in one preferred embodiment. In another alternative preferred embodiments, the said invention provides certain specific methods and devices that intercept, and swiftly catch or trap those reachable targeted insects or bugs, capturing them alive inside a pair of cup-like concave pair of flapping components.
The end results of the present invention are effected by means of the selected unique, preferred embodiments in the specifically coordinated integrated structures and functions achieved by a combination of the following: a main body portion having a rear hand-gripping pistol-shaped handle that extends and flares forwardly, a pivoting arm linked firmly, but smoothly like a lever to said main body portion by means of a rivet-bushing, a set of two slender rigid rods having a common hooked central rear arching section hooked to the upper portion of said pivoting arm by means of a hooking slot, hinge-like connecting means for said pair of rigid rods to the respective pair of flapping components, and a pair of equidistantly placed horn structures as connector means for attachments between said pair of rigid rods and said flapping components.